Skylar Jones
'''Skylar Elizabeth Jones '''is a recurring character in the WerewolfMutant's series Revolution. She was born in Nashville, Tennessee along with Gabriella her best friend since birth. Skylar and her friends went to middle school together. A few years later Skylar is in high school trying to pass her grades so she can be a model for her future career. Her parents Lena and Ricky Jones divorced while she was in college, they wanted her to choose between them and decide who she wanted to live with. Skylar was filled with anger and confusion as to why they wanted her to choose between them. Her final decision was she wasn't going to live with neither of them. She told them she would not be in contact anymore, only because she wanted them to get their act together and be real parents who would support their daughter. Skylar started hunting after college when her younger sister Riley was taken by a hybrid. She then enlisted the help of the Winchesters. After getting her sister back, Skylar decided to stay with the Winchester brothers and start to become professional hunter. Early Life Skylar was born in Nashville, Tennessee and lived with her siblings and parents. Skylar was a beautiful baby, Lena and Ricky were truly happy and so was her older brother David who at the time was eight. Ricky claims that Skylar was his favorite because she had red hair like him and because she shared some of his interests. Skylar wasn't known to be shy or anything. She was a loud baby which drove her parents and brother insane but they still lover her to this day. Her parents had grown to adore Skylar, that wasn't until Riley was born and all the attention went to the youngest. Skylar met her best friend when she was eight and they've been friends ever since. They went to middle school together and together were popular. Everyone like Skylar in middle school, that's why she has so many friends. Her parents though, started fighting a lot so that drifted herself away from them, she didn't want to be around that much negativity considering she likes to be a positive person. Physical Appearance Skylar is a stunning women. She has red wavy hair, high cheekbones, brown eyes, and an almost athletic slim body. She is 5'8, 130 kg, she is considered gorgeous. Her makeup style is usually light colors like pink, red, or a lighter shade of pink. She would wear brown eye shadow which bring out her beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes for special occasions she put flowers in her hair. Skylar wears bright colors like green, pink, purple, red, and even blue with some black legging or tight jeans. She despises the color black and certainly won't be wearing it anytime soon. The only think black she wears his her leggings. Usually Skylar has her hair down either straight or curly but it's usually wavy. Her shirts are sometimes wrap arounds showing her belly button and more of her waist. Personality